


For Your Eyes Only

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is blind and likes to sit in the park every day to listen to the people there and Jemma meets her because she has a dog, who ran over to Skye’s guide dog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Skye likes the chilly breeze. It brings the scent of autumn; caramel apples, and often enough the scent of rain. It also brings sound to her ears; playing children, barking dogs, and footsteps on crunchy leaves.

Frankie is pressed up against her leg, his fur probably giving off on her skinny jeans, but she doesn’t care so much. She can’t see it anyway, and she doubts that anyone else would comment on it. His soft pants sound clear in the air; otherwise she’d barely know he was there.

She grins to herself. He had been with her since she was little and he was just a pup. They grew up together. Frankie had been her eyes since she was eighteen and now five years later he still was. He also was the one to get her stuff she couldn’t find and thank the mailman. They had become great friends.

Suddenly Frankie sits up and on auto-pilot Skye raises one hand, as if she’s non-verbally trying to say that she can’t see what’s going on.

“What is it, pup?” Skye asks, but she only hears sniffing that she’s pretty sure isn’t her dog’s.

“I’m so sorry,” a female voice reaches her ears and clears up some of the confusion: another dog owner. “Bruce just sprinted off when he saw your Labrador. He  _is_  beautiful. I didn’t realise he was a guide dog until it was too late. I’m so very sorry.”

Skye smiles. There was a lot you could make of one’s voice. There was lingering emotion in every word that might get lost on people that could actually see facial expressions. There were accents, of course, something that was very present in this particular voice – British. Skye loves voices.

“It’s fine. Frankie isn’t easily startled,” Skye answers and reaches out for her dog, who just presses his nose to her hand. “Good boy. What kind of dog do you have?”

“It’s a golden retriever, actually. Not very much unalike yours.”

Skye smiles again and nods, feeling how the woman sits down next to her in the way the heat around her shifts. “Is this okay? I mean, I don’t want to be rude, it just seems that they get along.”

“It’s fine. I like company. Usually people just get scared off by the fact that I can’t see them and  _oh my god_  what would be behind these glasses, right?”

She laughs. “Right, who would know? Anyway, I’m Jemma. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Skye. It’s nice to meet you, too,” Skye answers and holds out her hand, that Jemma takes to shake. Her hands are cold, but soft. Skye imagines Jemma wearing a light shade of nail polish.

Jemma smells nice, Skye thinks, when another breeze hits them. She smells like knitted sweaters, soap, and a whiff of perfume and… coffee.

“Are you drinking coffee?” Skye blurts out and quirks an eyebrow.

“I am?”

“You sound surprised,” Skye laughs, “I just smelled it. Sorry, I have a habit of trying to get a full image of where I am and what is happening. It makes me feel like a superspy.”

“It’s fine. Do you want a sip?”

“What is it?”

“You tell me,” Jemma counters. Skye can hear the grin in her voice. She takes Skye’s hand and wraps it around a cup. “It doesn’t have a lid.”

Skye nods and brings the cup to her lips, taking a cautious sip. It’s tasty. Skye grins. She knows this drink, she just forgot the name. After another sip she hands the cup back to Jemma and snaps her fingers.   
  
“I know this! I can taste vanilla. Is this a vanilla latte with something chocolaty? It’s white chocolate, isn’t it?”

“Very impressive. If you want, we could go get coffee sometime? I could try and guess your drink.”

“Yeah, okay. I’d like that. That sounds really nice.” Skye can’t help but laugh and squeeze Jemma’s hand. “I hope you’re smiling.”

“I am. Here, feel.” Jemma brings her hand to the side of her face and Skye can feel the way the muscles changed under her skin.

Definitely smiling.


	2. Eyes Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter where Skye gets her eyesight back because of an experimental surgery. Jemma is nervous that Skye might be disappointed with how she looks, however when they see each other for the first time after the surgery, Jemma looks nothing but beautiful and Skye can't help but stare at her.

"What’s the first thing you want to see when you get back?" Jemma asks and takes her hand, lacing their fingers together.

Frankie is walking beside them, Bruce darted off into the crunchy leaves.

It had become a habit over the past few weeks. Walks in the parks with the dogs, and coffee after. They had also made a habit of ordering each other drinks and seeing if they could guess the flavour. Jemma never guessed correctly.

Skye likes Jemma, period. She squeezes her fingers when their shoulders bump. She likes how she makes her feel. Like she’s perfectly human and not everything is about her being unable to see things.

She hates that she can’t see the expressions she imagines Jemma makes when Skye makes her laugh, when she’s sad or excited. She wants to see if her face shows her the affection Jemma physically shows her.

It lingers in the way they hold hands, the way Jemma’s laugh sounds, the way Jemma once kissed her goodbye and Skye got too flustered to say anything. But she can’t see it, which is probably the most frustrating thing.

But it’s all about to change.

"I want to say ‘you’, actually. I can’t believe they will be able to give me my eye-sight back. Or try, at least. But I’m optimistic. I already know what trees look like, I know what the ocean and the sky look like. I just don’t know what you look like, Jem, and that sucks."

It is quiet for a few seconds.

"What if you’re disappointed? What if I’m not what you’ve imagined?" Jemma asks eventually, nervousness lacing the edge of her words.

"If you’re as beautiful from the outside, as you are from within then you’re way out of my league. Don’t worry, Simmons."

Jemma’s laugh resonates in the crisp air and she leans in to kiss Skye’s cheek. “You’re too kind.”

"In all honesty, though, Jemma. I’m most excited to see you and Frankie for the first time." Skye buries her blushing face in her scarf.

_____

Skye is nervous, but not the ‘I need to present for class’ kind of nervous. Skye could do that. It’s worse than that. It’s like her hands won’t stop shaking, her stomach won’t stop turning and her heart won’t stop racing. It thunders in her chest and makes her weak in the knees.

It had been three weeks since she was with Jemma last, right before she went to the hospital and into the surgery that would most likely give her her eyesight back after the accident she had so many years ago that she almost stopped counting.

She can’t help fidgeting with her outfit. She wants to look nice. She put on a tux, because for some reason she wants this moment to be special. They decided that they would try to look nice, even though they never said it out loud.

"What do you think, buddy?" she asks and adjusts her tie, runs her hand through her hair again and takes another deep breath. Frankie just lies on the floor next to the mirror, eyeing her lazily.

Frankie just sighs deeply and Skye laughs. “Okay then.”

The bell rings and the room spins when Skye turns on her heels. “She’s here,” Skye breathes and swallows hard.

It was still new to see where she was going, but Skye loves every minute of it. The cracks in the paint, the flowers in the hallway, the way the sunlight filters in a rainbow through the window above the front door.

Skye takes a deep breath and straightens her jacket before cracking the door open.

"Skye, wait!" Jemma squeals and Skye stops, leaving the door open just an inch.

"What is it?"

"I’m… I… I feel a bit sick."

"I’m nervous, too. I’m gonna go inside, it’s the first door on your left. Just come find me when you’re ready," Skye answers and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Are you wearing something fancy, because I am and I didn’t know if you were and if you’re not I feel really stupid, and you know this is a special moment. It’s obviously a while since we met and I am really anxious to see you. I’ve missed you a lot, and now you’re here and you…"

"Jemma. I’m wearing a tux. And you’re rambling and… Ugh, I’m opening the door."

Skye yanks the door open and she swears her heart stops for a second.

"Skye."

"Hi."

"Hi."

Skye puffs up her cheeks and lets her eyes wander from Jemma’s eyes, all the way down her body. She wants to see everything. The soft sparkle in her hazel eyes, the wave in her hair, the rosiness of her cheeks, the freckles that are peppered over her nose, the dimple in her cheeks.

She can’t stop staring.

Skye swallows hard and Jemma scrunches her nose. The corners of her eyes wrinkle when she laughs. It’s adorable.

The soft curve of her neck below Jemma’s jawline that could quite possibly kill a man. The hint of cleavage that dips below the neckline of a gorgeous navy blue dress. Skye almost feels like she’ll suffer from sensory overload and faint. It might be too much.

"I… You… I…" Skye splutters and runs a hand through her hair when her eyes sting with emotion. She smiles. "Jemma…"

"So? What do you think?" Jemma’s cheeks colour a different shade of pink when she spins around and her dress twirls.

"I think you’re absolutely breathtaking. You’re everything I imagined and then some."

Skye reaches out for her and Jemma takes her hand, drawing her closer.

"For the record, Skye. I think you look beautiful, too." Jemma beams at her and Skye flushes. She runs her fingers along Jemma’s jaw, pushing a strand of hair back, brushing her thumb over her lips. She’s drinking in every inch and every detail.

Her heart beats steadily in her ears when she just stares at Jemma’s face in awe. She stares back, the smile never leaving her face.

"Eh… Can I?" Skye breathes and Jemma smiles, standing on her tippy-toes, and pulls Skye down at the lapels of her jacket. Skye keeps her eyes open during the first two seconds of their very first kiss, not wanting to miss anything. Her heart skips a beat when their lips finally meet. It’s soft, kind of cheeky and much, much more than Skye ever imagined. Their teeth clink when they have to smile too much.

"You’re like nearly perfect," Skye laughs when Jemma pulls back.

"Nearly?" Jemma asks with a quirked eyebrow and Skye nods. "Do I need to be offended?"

"Yeah, you never manage to guess the coffee flavours," Skye deadpans and shrugs.

"It probably has something to do with the fact that I’m English."

"Sure," Skye grins and leans down to kiss her again. "Blame it on that."


End file.
